


Girl with a beautiful voice

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Girl with a beautiful voice [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Samey discovers that she has a beautiful singing voice.





	Girl with a beautiful voice

Amy sanged off key and it breaks a glass bottle.

The drama teacher said "Thank you Amy but you sanged horribly next!"

Amy growled and walked off.

"Next up is Samey"

Samey nervously walked to a stage.

"Don't be nervous dear go ahead"

Samey cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft tone

~There is a castle on a cloud  
I like to go there in my sleep  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
There is a lady all in white  
Holds me and sings a lullaby~

Amy's jaw dropped

~She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
She says Cosette I love you very much  
I know a place where no ones lost  
I know a place where no one cries  
Crying at all is not allowed  
Not in my castle on a cloud~

It moved the drama teacher to tears

"That was excellent!"

Everyone cheered

Amy growled

Ella walked to Samey

"Samey that was amazing"

Jasmine said "Unlike Amy you have a beautiful singing voice"

Samey blushed


End file.
